Sugar Cookies
by NilaSagol
Summary: Gohan is involved in a real love triangle or four way love connection. He doesn't know that happened but he now has 3 girls on his trail. being new to love, he doesn't know what to do but only one girl can win. Highschool just got more dramatic for Gohan.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This story deals with Gohan choosing a girlfriend that he really wants to be with. This is GohanxVidelxSakura HarunoxOC.**

**There might be some swearing but not a lot, but expect a lot of fights and of course a lot of drama.****

* * *

**

Chapter 1- "Highschool or Drama School?"

Every summer there was always an end, then it was back to school all over again. It would always be the same as people came in wishing the summer was longer and this and that. Highschool could be a time to have fun or a time for when drama always manages to ruin friendships or start rivraries.

It was always that way and sometimes it would happen over and over again, whether it was vicous love triangle, a cheating boyfriend, an ex getting in the way, or two friends tearing each other up over a guy. Let's face it, drama always happen and it always involves one person or more.

Just this time, Gohan would be the unfortanate one going through the drama. Which way he would handle it wouldn't always work.

He entered school. He was in 11th grade, Junior year. It was this year where Orange Star Highschool was getting a lot of new kids to join the highschool. The Teachers always had Gohan show everyone around because he was always good with knowing where everything is. Gohan looked around as he saw a lot of new people until he met up with Sharpner who was gazing around.

"Yo, Gohan." He said, as he went toward him, "How was summer break?"

"It was fine, same as always." Gohan replied, "You look like you had an exciting summer, right?"

Sharpner shook his head, "No, August was the worst. Parents found out about the wreakage to their car and I was grounded from driving for three months."

"Oh, that's bad. You just got your licence in June."

"Well, I kind of deserve it. Anyway, I've been trying to date Videl, hasn't worked out."

"I really don't get dating. Well, I've never been on one...Um, yeah."

Sharpner's eyes widened, "Man, Gohan. Not yet? You really should soon. Just don't end up like half the guys who have too much and then have love triangles."

Gohan still didn't get how a love triangle worked but he just moved on to other things. He never really thought about dating but his mind went elsewhere everytime it was brought up. He shrugged until he bumped into Videl who just gave him a glare as Gohan smiled back. She stood in the middle of Sharpener and Gohan as they just stared at the bruise on Videl's shoulder.

She knew what was going on and glared, "I'm not talking about what happened, so you can just forget it. Nothing happened."

Sharpener smiled, "I bet you had it out with someone. Come on, you're not telling the whole story."

Videl glared at Sharpener, "God, Sharpener. You always do that, why do you have to notice everything?" she paused, "Her name is Sakura Haruno."

Gohan froze at the name, _'Sakura Haruno, the girl that won Videl at the Martial Arts tournment? Oh god. Her and Videl always had a falling out. What is she doing here?'_

Videl looked at Gohan, "What is it, Gohan? You just froze when I said her name. What you like her?"

"No, I was just remembered something."

Videl looked at Gohan again with her glare, "Wait a minute, she beat me at my martial arts tournment?! Well, I'm suprised she even transfered from her school. I hate her."

"Yeah, but Videl, that was like 3 months ago...Right?" Gohan bit his lip, he really shouldn't have said anything, "...Oops, I don't think I should've..."

"Gohan! I was in the finals and then I lost! She cheated!" Videl went on and on as Sharpner just laughed and shook his head, "...And she should've gave me that trophy! That cheater!"

Sharpner just continued to laugh, "This year is going be hell, Gohan. If Sakura comes, we'll have no peace, trust me."

Gohan just blinked, he was new to all this drama because it didn't happen to him yet. He just smiled and decided to walk to class. The bell rung as everyone scrambled around to find their classes. Gohan was on his way to class when a teacher had stopped him, he smiled until he saw Sakura being introduced to him. He didn't know what to do.

"So...You want me to show her around? Um, looks like her first class...Is with me?" Gohan looked at their schedules, they were in a lot of the same classes together, _'Oh no, Videl, if she even sees one hint of Sakura, things will go on.'_

Sakura stood there as she smiled, "Aren't you going to show me to the class, Gohan?"

Gohan began to act nervous, "Of course! It's this way, right over there, in...there." Gohan turned his back and sighed, things were going to get out of hand.

Sakura walked directly behind Gohan as she stopped. Gohan knew that she saw Videl. He just walked to his seat but Sakura waited for the teacher to put her into her sit, Videl looked directly at Gohan. She was not happy, she continued to look.

"Damn it, Gohan!" She whispered, "There has to be a mistake!"

"No, I checked her schedule, she has this class."

Sharpener laughed, "Gohan, you're about to get your first lesson with teenage drama."

Gohan swallowed hard, "I'm sure, Sharpener."

The teacher checked the seating chart, she couldn't decide on where to put Sakura. Since the only seat next to Gohan was available, she put Sakura's name down. Gohan's head dropped on his desk, Videl was two seats away. This was going to start things up. Sakura took her time to get up there until Videl reached her hand across the desk to tease Sakura.

"Hey, cherryblossom! Still in victory over the tournment?!" Videl glared, "I know you cheated!"

Sakura glared, "I didn't cheat! You're just upset because you got knocked out!"

_'Oh, this looks bad...Should I stop them?'_ Gohan wanted to end the fight as the two girls fought, _'I shouldn't they'll come at me...'_

Sharpener just laughed, "How right was I, Gohan? Nothing but drama."

The teacher got upset as she yelled at the two them, "Quiet down! I don't care what you guys are fighting about, fight about it, outside!"

Videl and Sakura glared at each other for awhile and turned away from each other. Gohan thought that his seat was probably the worst because he was in between the two of them. He hoped things wouldn't escalate but judging by how things went, sooner or later things wouldn't go so well.

Gohan looked around to see if anyone else noticed but no one did. Gohan was about to have his first taste of drama soon and he wasn't sure how he would handle it.

All Gohan had on his mind was,_** welcome to 11th grade.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2- "Love/Hate"**

Gohan still thought things were going smoothly but they weren't. Sakura was in most of Gohan's classes and Videl was in most of his classes too. Bad mix. They was always a fight for lab partners, for study partners, and for gym partners. Gohan still didn't know what the big deal was about them fighting and decided it was just their rivalry since the martial arts tournament. He didn't understand why they would go at it so much. He just always did the same thing, ignore it like it never happened. Sometimes that didn't always work.

Gohan went to study hall as he sat in the library doing Calculus equations and studying for his English test. Sakura seized the opportunity to get to know him better without Videl interference. She walked quietly over as she looked at Gohan. He was so into Calculus that he wasn't exactly paying attention. Sakura sat down.

"Hey, Gohan." She replied, "What's going on?"

"..." Gohan was still doing his Calculus equations and had no idea Sakura was in front of him, until he saw her hand, "Oh! Sakura, sorry I was so focused on this equation."

Sakura smiled, "I heard you got perfect test scores. It looks you are in competition with me. I also have the best but in second place."

Gohan blinked, "Oh, really? That's nice. Um, I hate to put things off topic but can I ask you something?"

"Sure, what's up Gohan?"

"Um, you and Videl seem to go all out at times, is that because of the tournament?"

Sakura froze, _'That's not the only thing, it's because she likes you and I also like you. Also, she wouldn't want me putting out** that** scandal.'_

"Um, are you okay, Sakura?"

Sakura smiled but frowned, "Yeah, I just wish I never won that stupid tournament. It created a lot of friction between me and Videl."

Gohan paused and decided to go back to work. Sakura wanted to ask him out but she wasn't sure if was such a great idea because it would get out eventually. Videl would be at her worst if it got out, the war between them would be at a greater tension. Sakura got mad just thinking about it, she couldn't have her way because of Videl.

She would have to do it in secret banning anyone from finding out.

Gohan looked up again and saw a different look in Sakura's eyes. He saw an angry look, she was obviously annoyed with something. Gohan wanted to ask but went back to work, he didn't want things to start up. He really didn't, then Gohan just decided to ask what was wrong.

"Sakura, you seemed really annoyed. You were relaxed a few minutes ago."

Sakura looked down, "Gohan, it's nothing. I'm just annoyed by something."

"Is about the partners? Because, I could work with Sharpener instead, I have no pro..."

Sakura cut him off, "Gohan. Videl always works with you to do any partner work, I never get a chance to. Do you think you switch it up a little?

Gohan became nervous, "Well...Um...I guess but you know..."

Sakura smiled, "Thanks, Gohan. See you in Chemistry."

Gohan froze, _'Damn, I just made things worse, didn't I? Oh man, Videl is not going to like this.'_

Gohan finished his work and decided to walk around for a little bit. Things could turn up for the worst when he decided to step into the chemistry class at the end of the day.

****

_X X X_

All the students were suiting up for Chemistry as Gohan looked nervously at Videl who was getting her safety goggles on. He didn't know exactly what to really do in this situation. It was either, A. Choose Sakura and see Videl's reaction, B. Work with Sharpener instead and have the two work together, and C. Hope it's a group activity.

Gohan waited for the teacher to assign the directions as he waited nervously in his seat. He hoped it was group activity.

The teacher began explaining and Gohan almost jumped, "...We will be working in pairs of 4's today so, starting picking your partners."

Shaperner came walking toward Gohan, "...Um, Gohan. Sakura is in our group? It's usually me, you, Erasa, and Videl. Oh...I see what happened."

Gohan looked at Sharpener, he was kind of annoyed, "Um...I tried to tell Sakura that it wouldn't work but she ignored me and thought I said yes! I didn't."

Sharpener laughed a little, "Oh boy, crap is going to hit the fan today."

Gohan gulped, "I just want to make it fair for...you know, everyone."

Sharpener looked at Gohan, "You know Gohan, in drama, there are no rules and nobody plays fair."

"Great." Gohan sighed, _'Just great...'_

Gohan got his safety goggles on as he went to sit with Sakura and the rest of them. Videl came back to find out that she would have to work with another pair. She was defienetly not happy about this and glared at Sakura who just smiled wickedly. Sakura couldn't help it because she though Videl was bringing things out of contrast a little too much. Videl stood there as they both glared.

"Sakura, it's usually, me, GOHAN, Sharpner, and Erasa. Not you!" Videl growled, "Gohan, did you tell her that this was okay?!"

"Um...Well...You see..."

Sakura spoke for him, "Yes he did, he said it was okay for all this to happen."

Gohan shook his head, "N-no I didn't...I was about to say..."

Sakura smiled, "It's okay, Gohan. I know you meant yes, right?"

"Uh...Um...Um...I don't know?"

Videl wanted to swear but walked away. She wasn't in the mood to start with Sakura right now. Sakura smiled, one point for her and Gohan. She hoped she would have to most points to earn a date with him but she would have to be much more careful now that she made a move this early. Gohan sighed relief, he was just glad things didn't get any worse than they had to be.

Erasa seemed a little concerned about Gohan, "Hey, Gohan. Are you ok? You seem to tense up everytime..." She stopped because Sakura was there, "There's a test! That's right!"

Gohan smiled, he knew what she meant, "Anyway, guys. We have to watch the sulfur's reaction with baking soda. Make sure we mix just about 30mls of it."

Sharpener was confused, "Did you say thirty or sixtymls, Gohan? I swear the others were mixing about 80mls of the stuff."

Gohan's eyes widened, "It's 30, trust me. The idiots who are mixing 80 are the ones who are going to have bad lab results."

As Gohan studied the reaction and took notes, an explosion happened across the room as the teacher rushed to clean up the mess. She shouted and screamed as Sakura cracked up seeing Videl doing the same thing to her groupmate's, Gohan looked over as Videl returned a nasty glare. He gulped, now he was in for it when his cellphone rung tonight.

They always talked on Fridays and Saturdays. So tonight he would get his.

Sakura glanced over at Gohan and blushed a little, "Aren't you glad you worked with me, Gohan? It was a good idea, we should do again."

Gohan smiled, "I guess so, it wasn't too bad."

As everyone began recording results and writing their lab papers. The bell rung and everyone dashed outside. Gohan waited for his friends as they followed behind him, Videl didn't bother waiting and pushed everyone aside, she just wasn't having a good day at all. This really worried Gohan but his mind changed to other things, he really wanted to ask Sakura about drama.

He stopped her at her locker and asked, "Um, Sakura. I'm not always noticing everything and...How do you explain drama to me?"

Sakura smiled, "Well, its usually between two girls or it can be between anybody. If you're talking about me and Videl, that's drama. _Girl drama_ to be exact. A lot of issues happen when it does."

Gohan blinked a lot, "I kind of get it...Can I see more of an example?"

Sakura laughed, "You're so funny Gohan. Well, If you've heard of soap opera's then I would try watching one called, _"Sunset Rose Manor"_ that's one could really explain about drama. Try watching some. You'll get it eventually."

Gohan smiled, "Ok, I think my mom watches it. I'll try and watch it tonight."

Sakura blushed a little as she hugged Gohan, "Bye, Gohan."

Gohan smiled a lot as she let her go, "See you monday, Sakura."

Sakura began walking out as she turned the street corner. Gohan was beginning to show interest in the pink haired girl. He was wondering if she was going to lean toward a date soon.

Videl watched from behind the wall. She had no idea what was happening.

* * *

**That's chapter 2, Please R&R.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3- "Take 2"**

_"NO!" shouted Nia, "Lorenzo, how could you?! We were destined to be together!"_

_Lorenzo looked out on the balcony as he looked into the night, he had done it. He had cheated, and Nia was his soon-to-be bride. This was the third time, Nia had no idea that there was more, she only caught him once. He stared out into the ocean._

_Nia began crying, "...We're getting married in 2 months! What am I going to tell everyone?!"_

_Lorenzo walked back in. Something was bothering him, a scandal was about to get out and he knew it wasn't much time before it was found out, "Nia, this isn't the only time I've done this. Nicole was involved and so was Mara."_

_Nia collapsed to floor screaming, "GET OUT! I never want to see you again!"_

_Lorenzo tried to stop Nia from screaming until Nicole showed up at the house. Nia went straight for her as they fought on the ground screaming, Nicole had grabbed a knife and stabbed Nia as she bled out and screamed, Nicole grabbed a gun and shot her four times as Nia laid there lifeless. Lorenzo stood there and laughed._

_Now Lorenzo could inherit all the money that was in her will. It would go all to him._

Gohan ate more popcorn as he watched it play on. He was really interested in how the 5th season would end. Chi-Chi was surprised that he began watching every time it came on at night. Gohan would even kick out Goten to watch it because he would always argue to watch cartoons verses watching soap operas and today was a day where Goten couldn't watch his cartoons.

He blocked the tv as he began whining, "Gohan! I missed Transformers for the fourth time in a row! That's not fair! You owe me one!"

Gohan shushed him, "Shhhhh, it's on!"

Goten marched in the kitchen, "MOM! Gohan won't let me watch TV!"

Chi-Chi growled, "Goten, you have a TV in your room! Watch it there!"

Goten whined, "But that's not fair, I want to watch it here. Gohan always get to, I don't! That's not fair! That's not fair!"

Chi-Chi ignored him as she went back to making cherry pie for Goku, Chi-Chi actually liked that her oldest soon took up watching soaps. She especially liked when his eyes would widen when he saw the conflicts come up and when romantic scenes would happen. She thought it was good for him to learn a few things or two about drama and about getting into relationships. Gohan was learning fast too. He watched Videl and Sakura more closely now that he began watching soap operas; he always listened in when they argued and when they would call him on his cell phone to talk.

They were in their third month of 11th grade and they still went at it. Gohan continued to watch his soap opera until Chi-Chi came into the kitchen smiling at Gohan. He raised his eyebrow, he wanted to know why his mom was so happy. He waited for her to talk.

"Guess what, Gohan! We have new neighbors!" Chi-Chi was very excited, "Yes, they moved in a few weeks ago but I didn't notice their house yet."

Gohan was surprised, "Really? I didn't think anyone would move around here."

"Yes, and they have an only daughter. Her name is Whitney; I think it would be a good idea if you got to know her. Maybe let her commute to school with you."

"Okay, I guess that'll be alright. Can I go meet her now?

"Sure, her family should be having dinner right now." Chi-Chi paused then spoke again, "And Gohan..."

"Yes?"

"Don't be a Lorenzo, he's a cheater and it can be nasty if you ever cheat."

Gohan smiled as he left the house. He was actually excited to meet someone new.

**X X X**

Gohan's cell rang, he was on the trail to Whitney's house as he answered it. Videl was on the other line upset as ever. Gohan listened but he had to make it short because he was meeting someone, Videl was so upset and tried to make Gohan stay on the phone but he refused.

_"Gohan! This is serious, Sakura likes you and that's not good! It's also not fair!" _Videl yelled, _"I don't like her with you!"_

Gohan sighed, "It sounds like you're jealous to me or do you really like me too?"

Videl paused, she couldn't believe he was onto her, _"That's not it, Gohan! You're dumber than I thought, I wanted you to help me!"_

Gohan shook his head, "After seeing what happened with Kiki, Nicole, and Lorenzo. I don't think I should be in on this fight."

_"...You watch, Sunset Rose Manor? You watch Soap Operas?! Who turned you on to that idea?!_

Gohan smiled, "Sakura was the one who did, I should thank her for that. It really helps."

Videl's phone clicked off as Gohan heard the tone, he was kind of glad that it was over. He didn't want to deal with Videl anymore than he had to. He continued up the trail as he reached a big gorgeous house, it was cream colored with rose bushes. Gohan was so surprised to see it there. Where he lived it was the middle of nowhere almost.

Gohan nervously rang the doorbell, as he stood outside to wait for someone. He waited until Whitney came running to the door. Gohan looked at her, she had long curly blonde hair with a big ponytail in the back. She looked very sweet to Gohan but she seemed more nervous than he actually was.

He held out his hand nervously, "Hi, My name is Son Gohan. It's nice to meet you."

Whitney took his hand and shook lightly, "My name is Whitney Hirashi...Um, nice to meet you too..."

"Um, My mom said that I should stop by and..."

"Oh, if you were wondering about dinner...My parent's work late on Thursday's so you won't be seeing them."

Gohan smiled instantly, _'She's smart, I didn't think she would figure out things that fast.'_

Whitney began heading toward the kitchen, "Um...If you want, I can make us some dinner. Will that be okay?"

"You don't have to but I am hungry. Yeah, I'll stay!"

Whitney headed toward the kitchen as she began making Rigatoni. Gohan loved the way it smelled and it was all cheesy. The girl knew how to cook and Gohan was surprised, he knew Goku would love her and Chi-Chi too, he decided that it would be okay to invite Whitney over when she could.

Gohan looked at her, "You know, if you aren't busy next Monday, You want to come over to my house?"

Whitney seemed unsure but she smiled, "Okay. I think it'll be okay with my parents."

Gohan looked at her again, "Hey, you're going to Orange High, right? Want to commute together?

Whitney was excited, "Sure! I was afraid that I'd be the only one that had to commute 500 miles away! Okay, Gohan."

**X X X**

When Gohan went to school with Whitney by his side, everyone thought she was Gohan's girlfriend. Gohan thought it was so weird, He only knew Whitney for a week, not for a couple months. He just ignored everybody as he went to his usual group with Sakura and Videl going at it again. He just ignored them.

Sharpener watched Whitney closely, "Damn, Gohan. Is she new to this school? You're with her, right?"

Gohan shook his head, "Um...No. Whitney is my neighbor."

"Oh. She seems really sweet, I mean, you can just tell just by looking at her."

Whitney smiled as she took out some Rigatoni, "Does anyone want any?"

Sharpener smiled, "You did this all yourself? Wow, you must 've had a great teacher."

Whitney smiled, "I taught myself how to cook. I didn't get any guidance."

Erasa came over and got acquainted with Whitney, "Hey Whitney, you seem to be really nervous, don't worry, I was new once too. It's always hard on the first day."

Whitney's eyes went wide, "Wow, this place is huge...Bigger than my old school."

Videl and Sakura carried on until they went outside to fight. No one cared, Whitney seemed to be the center of attention, with everyone. She began passing around Rigatoni for everyone, Gohan couldn't wait to have it again. It was something he never really had at home, he definitely wanted Chi-Chi to start making it.

Everyone smiled at Whitney as more kids came for her Rigatoni, she seemed happy to give out a food that she thought made best. Deep inside, everyone didn't know that Whitney was a foster child. She was physically abused by her real father for so many years then her mom died of sickness.

She was just afraid of what everyone would think if they found out about it. This was one of the many secrets that should would keep between her and Gohan.

* * *

**_That's Chapter 2, Please R&R._**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4- "Drama x10"**

_"Did you hear_ _about, Sakura?" _a person asked, _"They said..."_

_"No, did you hear about, Videl?"_ another person said,_"She said..."_

That's all you would hear was whispering when you walked into the Diner on a Saturday afternoon. All the kids at school where talking about the two warrior like girls, this was not good news. If either one suspects the other of starting scandals, then peace might not be returning to their friendship. Videl was the first to walk in and notice that everyone stopped as soon as everyone saw her. She had no idea what was going on.

She saw Erasa who she questioned immediately, "Erasa! What the hell is going on?! Who started these rumors?!" Videl slapped down the paper of all the ones she took note of, "Alright, whatever this is I know someone had something to do with it!"

Erasa shrugged, "To tell the truth, Videl. I think you and Sakura are going too far..."

Videl glared, "We aren't going too far! She started it and we're still at war!"

Erasa sighed, "It's been even worse since _you know who _is what you guys fight about now."

_'Gohan should've never been dragged into this..._'Though Videl_, 'I liked him way_

Erasa saw Videl blush a lot, "Videl I know you like Gohan but now that Sakura does, it's even harder to keep together as friends."

Videl grabbed her hair in frustration, as she ran her fingers through her pig-tails. She was so stressed out, it wasn't normal for her to be that way either. She just ordered a coke and sat down, she just couldn't believe how much worse things were getting. She never imagined 11th grade to be this way but this was high school. Things always happened in high school.

Whitney stopped by the diner as all the people greeted her happily. Videl hated how Whitney was the eye of attention in school, she didn't even ask for it and she had it. She didn't mind the attention but she only wanted a couple friends, not a whole dozen of them. She sat down with Videl who let up, she was mad at Sakura not at Whitney but she was even more mad inside that Whitney spent a lot of time with Gohan.

Whitney seemed really concerned about the whole thing but didn't want to get involved.

She spoke, "Um...I don't know if I should say this but Videl you should know something."

Videl eyes widened, "Whitney, what is it? What did you hear? If Sakura did something I should know about it."

Whitney sighed, "I'm afraid I'll get pulled into this..."

Erasa smiled, "Trust me, Whitney. I think it's better if we know."

Whitney began her story. She knew this could be bad, "Ok, ok. I know there are a lot of scandals out about the both of you and you guys can't seem to figure out who's doing it, but I know Sakura had something to do with it. Also, I figured out something. There is another scandal and this one could be really bad for Videl."

Videl growled, "Whitney, tell me what the hell happened?! How is there another scandal again?!

__

'How do I tell her that Gohan is secretly dating me and Sakura?' Thought Whitney_, 'I can't tell her that because I'm not sure. I'm only sure about Sakura.'_

Erasa fiddled with her fries, "You know Videl, we've done things less and less as a group because of Sakura and you. Maybe you guys need to make peace."

Videl ignored Erasa. She didn't care. Sakura started this whole thing and Videl wasn't going to back down now that Gohan was the next thing they fight about. She had saw Gohan first not her, she was so pissed. They weren't friends anymore. They used to be frienemies but not it was a full rivalry. No one could do anything to stop them either. No one could. Whitney panicked, if she told, she didn't know how everyone would take it, she was in drama all her life, she knew not to talk.

Videl looked at Whitney, "You must know something...I want you to tell me what it is."

Whitney sighed, "If I did, you and Sakura would be at it even more...Maybe it's best if it's left unsaid."

Erasa was shocked, "Wow, Whitney sure knows how to pick her battles. I think she doesn't want to tell, Videl. Maybe it should be left alone."

Videl growled but remained calm, "Ok, ok, ok. I need to chill, I see where she's coming from...I'm still mad though. You don't understand, Whitney."

"Of course, I do. I've been through drama myself. With orphanages, my father..." Whitney stopped, "Oh...I shouldn't have mentioned him."

The two looked at each other but decided not to ask what was going on. They left the statement alone. The three them sat there, stressed as ever with the situation. It was all quiet until Videl's cellphone began ringing. She looked at it but quickly ignored it, it was Gohan.

Videl couldn't answer it. It kept ringing, ringing, and ringing. Erasa looked at Videl, and Whitney did too. Someone had to answer their phone because Whiney's began ringing. It was Sakura. Things couldn't get any worse. Whitney read the text message Sakura sent:

****

_"Whitney, I can't find, Gohan. Tell him I'm waiting for him at the roller rink. We have a date today."_

Whitney went stiff. If Videl saw it, she would get upset. She quickly deleted it and and acted like nothing happened. Whitney heard her phone, vibrate again. It was Gohan this time:

_**"Hey, Whitney. I want to talk you about this and about something else, can you meet me at my house? Please? I've been noticing some things and we need to work them out. Please?"**_

Whitney quickly texted back:

**_"Gohan. We'll talk later, it's not safe with Videl around. What about Sakura?"_**

Gohan texted back:

**_"Oh...Shi...I meant damn...I can't today, I never said that..._**

Whitney panicked:

**_"Only Erasa knows what's going on, Videl doesn't..."_**

Gohan answered:

**_"Look we'll talk tonight about this...Ok?"_**

Whitney quickly shut her phone off. Videl didn't eye her because she was too stress out, Whitney just sighed. It was getting stressful, she couldn't have Gohan yet Gohan wanted her, Sakura liked Gohan but hated Videl, Videl liked Gohan but hated Sakura, Gohan went undecided with Sakura and Whitney...It was messed up love connection for everyone.

Whitney was so unsure about what to do. It was practicaly easy for her to get to know Gohan better than the other girls.

Whitney got up, "...Look I've got to go...See you guys..."

Erasa looked at her watch, "Well, what do you know, I have volleyball practice..."

Videl glared, "Hold up! Where do you think you guys are going?! I need help to sort this out!"

The two sighed, they couldn't even lie they're way out of this one. They walked sadly back to Videl.

Erasa sighed, "Videl, we can handle it later...This gets so stressful."

Videl growled, "Look, if Sakura..."

Whitney looked at her directly, "Excuse me...Don't you both think to blame yourselves? You guys act like it's not your fault it happened...Well it is."

Videl couldn't believe what Whitney said, "This isn't your fight, Whitney!! How do you know all about this?! You're not involved!!

Whitney stood up, "...Well, you guys need to figure this out, it does no good..."

Videl glared, "...Whitney, why do you take the less troubled route to fight this? It does no good, She's the one who put scandals out on me!"

Whintey sighed, "Like they say, an eye for an eye..."

Erasa agreed, "She's right...This is how it's going."

Videl slapped the table and left. Whitney sighed heavily, all she was doing was telling the truth. Videl slammed the doors as she left. Whitney realized she needed to come clean about some things.

"Erasa..."

Erasa looked at Whitney, "Yes? What is it, Whitney?"

"...I have a crush on Gohan but I can't tell them that...I'll get screwed over twice as bad than what Sakura is getting."

Erasa sighed, "Yeah...You'd be in it pretty deep if you said anything..."

"I'm just tired of the scandals and the secrets."

"So am I...Really, I didn't think the two of them would hit off this bad...Trust me, these two were BFF's until that tournment..."

"I knew I would be pulled into this..."

Erasa saw Whitney, as her hair covered her face, "Whitney...This isn't your fault...Don't think of it like that...It isn't anyone's..."

Whitney wished she could think that way but there was no way to figure this out. She just wasn't ready for such a hard drama, really she wasn't.

The two looked at their food, until Sakura came bursting in.

Erasa looked at Whitney, "Oh my god, here we go again..."

Whitney hit her head against the table, "I need an asprin right about now..."

**

* * *

**

That's Chapter 4, Please R&R.


	5. Chapter 5

****

Chapter 5- "Feelings?"

Gohan sat at lunch, calmer than he had ever been. Both Videl and Sakura were out with the flu, so no one had to deal with their insane bickering for a week or so. It was getting to be unbearable, every time the group went out, a fight occurred. Every time it came to dances, a fight erupted. There could be only so many "Every times" and there were way too many of those. Erasa came over with Sharpener, it was a pizza for lunch and the lines were always full. Erasa saw the calmness in Gohan's eyes and knew things were good.

Erasa smiled, "I hate to be rude but...Thank god they're out for the week."

Sharpener agreed, "Man, I can't take their fights anymore...It almost got physical a couple times...Well, maybe about a handful of times."

Erasa sighed, "Videl just hasn't been the same since Sakura came to this school. They're both nice girls but they're enemies."

Gohan sighed, "I guess you're right, I've had to shut my phone off. It ends up being a two way conversation. I hate it."

Erasa watched Gohan carefully; he was looking straight at Whitney. He often did it when he wasn't supposed to. It left a lot of questions to be answered with their relationship, they were friends but they seemed to be closer to boyfriend and girlfriend stage. A lot of people thought that it was cute when they were together but both denied that they had a romantic relationship. It just wasn't how it was supposed to be but was it going there?

Gohan saw Whitney walk by as he blushed in full view of his friends. Erasa knew it, she could just tell by the way he would act around her. She decided to burst the question open, she liked to see Gohan get nervous and try to lie out of his denial.

"So, Gohan," she replied, "You smile a lot when Whitney is around....Are you guys..."

"NO! Um....No, we're not...I swear...I really do swear....Yeah...." that's what came out of Gohan's mouth, "Um....No....Um....It's not what it looks like...."

Sharpener laughed, "Gohan, you are blushing, there isn't a problem is there?"

Gohan froze, his secret was out. He thought he was totally careless at this point. There was nothing he could do to hide it. Nothing he could do.

Gohan came clean, right away, "Ok...You can't tell the hatred sisters that I have a thing for Whitney, Understand? They'll kill me. Really, they will."

Erasa beamed, "Awwww, that's cute Gohan, you guys should spend more time together."

Gohan sighed heavily, "I don't think that's a good idea, Erasa. Suppose they both find out, I won't hear the end of it."

Erasa seemed a little mad, "Gohan. You let what the both of them do bother you; they fight for you too much. Whitney just waits until it's over then she comes to you. I think she's better off with you."

Gohan's eyes went wide as he blushed further, "Um....Well....She's hot."

Sharpener busted out laughing, "Oh my god, did Gohan say what I think he just said? You're getting there, Gohan."

Erasa smiled, "Don't worry, Gohan. You're secret is safe. We won't tell. We don't need a War Word three going on."

Gohan sighed in relief, "Good. That eliminates what stress I don't need anymore."

Erasa put her hand on Gohan's shoulder, "Relax, ok? Don't stress yourself out."

Gohan frowned, "I wish I could say the same." His head hit the table, "The two of them act like Nicole and Kiki. They need their own soap opera."

Erasa's eyes widened, "You watch that too? Wow, I don't know many boys that watch soap operas, they think it's too girlish."

Gohan smiled a little, "I guess I'm addicted I can't stop watching."

Sharpener almost lost it when he heard about the soap opera. He thought it was weird of Gohan to be interested in that type of stuff but he was. He cooled down; Gohan was his friend so it didn't really matter. He was just glad they could hang out in peace, really that's all Sharpener wanted to do with his friends. Not fight.

Sharpener began thinking, _'I don't think Gohan realizes how bad this is, with that dance coming up, he's not going to hear the end of it.'_

Erasa spoke, "You don't think it's good idea if I...?"

Gohan stopped her, "It's your pool party, Erasa. I would highly advise you not to invite both of them. They never stop fighting. Trust me, they don't."

Sharpener sighed, "See? This is what happens whenever we want to have good time, it always get ruined."

Gohan sighed, "This is my fault..."

Erasa patted him, "No it's not, Gohan. You didn't invite this on yourself, you got pulled in. You like Whitney; you don't have in interest in Videl or Sakura."

"I used to with Sakura. Then I changed my mind." Gohan wasn't sure, "I know I don't like her anymore."

Sharpener eye's widened, "Wow, you are in deep, Gohan. I think it's messing with your head, man."

Gohan swallowed hard, "I really don't know what to do."

Whitney came over, "Can I sit here, Gohan? I would sit over there but the table is full."

Gohan began to get nervous, "S-Sure, uh.......yeah.......go.....go ahead."

Erasa giggled and Sharpener smiled widely, Whitney knew something was up but didn't bother to ask. Gohan was looking the other way as he tried to hide his blushing. He looked back as Whitney smiled and waved cutely, Gohan almost fell out of his chair as he tried to remain calm.

It was no use, he just couldn't calm down with her there.

Whitney arched her eyebrow, "Wow, Gohan." She paused, "You never seem jittery like this, I wonder what's going on?"

"N-Nothing, I'm just nervous about my Calculus test....Y-yeah that's it....."

Erasa tried to suppress her laughter, _'Wow, he's not doing a very good job...He's the worst liar in the world....'_

Whitney looked at her pizza and realized that she had two slices. Sharpener eyed it carefully and so did Gohan, he just had one but he was in the mood for another one. The two just stared. Whitney began blushing, Gohan was staring at her the most and his smile melted her. She didn't know what to do.

_'Give the pizza to Gohan, maybe he'll say something nice about it.'_ Thought Whitney,_ 'No, don't. It might be too obvious and they'll all find out.'_

Gohan's hand was near it as Whitney's hand sat on top of his. Their hands stayed there awhile as they both smiled then they both yelled out and panicked. Whitney smiled and blushed even further, she was so happy he would try and do something like that to get her attention.

Her blush was in full view, "Aww.....Gohan, how sweet of you."

Sharpener couldn't wait to have his moment, "Ooooooh........Looks like we got a new couple, don't we? How cute."

Gohan laughed weakly, "It was a mistake, guys. Really it was......I put my hand in the.....wrong spot."

Sharpner continued to crack up, "Sure....Yeah, I believe you Gohan. You're the worst liar in this whole school!"

Gohan sighed, _'I can't believe this, caught already. Nice job, Gohan. You thought you could fool everyone.'_

Whitney placed the pizza on Gohan's plate. She looked back, "Here cutie, you have it. See you later, Gohan."

Gohan blushed to an even more intense red, ".....Um...Bye, Whitney, see you....Uh..later? Yeah, see you later."

Sharpener couldn't wait to call Gohan out, "She called you, _cutie! _Gohan, I think she really likes you."

Gohan's mouth dropped, "OH NO! No.....No, this isn't good!"

Erasa nodded her head, "Wow....Three girls.....Gohan you've become quiet the stud muffin!"

Sharpener thought about the situation, "Oh man, things tell me that things are going to be bad, right?"

Gohan raised his eyebrow, "Obviously, I'm in a bigger hole than before!"

Gohan looked out the window. It was true. He was becoming a stud muffin. He had three girls on every side of him. He didn't more than that. He smiled than frowned, he liked Whitney a lot but at the same time it could set off the other two hot blooded girls. Gohan was in a hole so deep that he had to carefully plan his next set of moves more carefully than the moves he already made.

To top it all off, if his mom found out that it was three girls...He could just hear screaming and preaching about safe sex all the time. He was so scared but yet...Gohan wanted to take a risk and date Whitney with the risk of both Videl and Sakura finding out. It felt, good to Gohan. He actually liked the idea, it would be a secret date every time. He started to smile.

"I like this idea..." He said, "What do you guys think?"

Erasa's mouth dropped, "Gohan, this is your choice but what if..."

"Don't worry about the other 2, I can figure the rest out...." Gohan began to smile with cockiness, "Don't worry, this will all work out."

Sharpener couldn't believe it, "Are you kidding me? Gohan this isn't like you...."

Gohan shrugged, "I'll just date Whitney in secret...No...Maybe I need to do things a whole different way...Yeah...."

Everyone was confused, what was Gohan trying to pull? What was his idea?

Gohan had a plan, and this time he wasn't going to get caught. His phone went off.

"Yeah?" He answered, it was Videl. "No, looks that Monday is full....Sorry, and no, Wednesday and Thursday are out."

Gohan hung up the phone, everyone was in shock. His new plan was coming into order.

* * *

**Funny twist, huh? Looks like something is going to happen.^^ That's Chapter 5, Please R&R**


End file.
